Valentía, Inteligencia, Ambición y Lealtad
by Sandra-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: ¿Qué diferencia hay entre luz y oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

**Valentía, Inteligencia, Ambición y Lealtad**

Prólogo

_La oscuridad se cierne desde dos líderes oscuros,_

_uno va de frente el otro entre las sombras,_

_ambos peligrosos con un pasado oscuro y un camino todavía más_

_pero pueden rectificar_

_aunque solo uno lo conseguirá._

_Cuatro héroes, cuatro lideres, cuatro salvadores…_

_Criados por la oscuridad, son la única esperanza_

_Todo se desvelara al fin cuando los elegidos tengan que decantarse por la luz o la oscuridad que no es lo mismo que el bien y el mal._

Cinco luces salieron disparadas de Lily Potter, la autora de tal profecía, una roja sangre fue dar contra su hijo Harry Potter que se encontraba en la cuna observando todo, otra color negro fue a dar con el responsable de la muerte de su marido y de su próxima muerte, las otras tres luces verde, azul y amarilla salieron por la ventana a buscar a sus respectivos dueños.

Los cinco destinatarios de las luces brillaron durante unos segundos en color dorado para después cuando la luz disminuyó hasta acabar desapareciendo tener colocado delicadamente sobre el pecho un precioso colgante con la forma de un rombo mitad blanco mitad negro sujeto por una delicada cadena de oro blanco.

Cuando todo esto ocurrió Lily salio del trance al que había entrado al decir la profecía, y sin acordarse de nada de lo ocurrido suplico a Lord Voldemort que no matara a su hijo, no sirvió de nada acabo muerta.

El Lord fue a por el hijo de los Potter pero cuando le lanzo la maldición asesina una cúpula color sangre se alzo ante el, dejándole al bebe como prueba de todo una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, haciendo que la maldición rebotase y fuese hacia el lord que sin poder reaccionar se quedo quieto esperando la llegada de la maldición , una maldición que nunca llego a tocarle porque una cúpula negra como la que se había alzado enfrente del bebe le protegió, mientras una voz sonaba en la estancia.

-Aquel que se hace llamar Lord, serás participante de la profecía, de veras cumplir lo que esta dice y entrenar a los elegidos cuando llegue la hora.

La voz desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido pero el Lord no necesitó mas para entender lo que esta quería decir y empezar a trazar un plan.

-Nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco pequeño Potter, y cumplirás tu destino. Mientras serás proclamado héroe porque harás creer a todos que me mataste y cuando llegue la hora tú y los otros tres elegidos seréis entrenados por mí y quizás consiga haceros de mi bando, entonces seré invencible.-desapareció con un ligero plof.

Lejos de allí otros tres niños de un año, dos niños y una niña agarraban involuntariamente un collar en forma de rombo que había aparecido en su cuello.

Un collar que marcaría su futuro, pero que hasta la hora adecuada seria invisible a otros ojos que no fueran los propio del bebe o de otro que tenga el mismo colgante.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentía, Inteligencia, Ambición y Lealtad

Tres años habían pasado después de esto, Harry fue a vivir con sus tíos, donde lo único que recibió fue desplantes y desprecios, ahora con cuatro años es un niño silencioso y cerrado en si mismo, pero eso va a cambiar, aunque el todavía no lo sabe.

-¡Mocoso! Baja ahora mismo que nos vamos al parque.

-Si tía Petunia.-dijo asombrado el niño, ya que nunca le llevaban.

Cuando llegaron Harry se quedo en una esquina jugando con la arena mientras Dudley se acercaba a su panda de amigos.

-Eh Dud, ¿Qué hace tu primo aquí?-pregunto un niño bien grandote.

-Ha tenido que venir la vieja con la que se queda no estaba.

-¿Y porque no nos vamos a divertir un rato con el? Podemos utilizarlo de saco.

-Si tienes razón, venga vamos.-el grupo se acerco despreocupadamente a Harry.-Eh primito ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- Pregunto con un una macabra sonrisa mientras se acercaban lentamente.

-No, gracias.

-Pues me da igual que no quieras vas a jugar.

-He dicho que no quiero.

-Pero mira que valiente nos ha salido el chiquitín.-intervino el amigo grandote.-Vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo.-y acercándose a el le agarro por las solapas y lo llevo detrás de unos arbustos lejos de las miradas indiscretas.-Que empiece el juego.

Una hora mas tarde y ya en casa Harry se limpiaba con mucho cuidado los cortes y rasponazos que tenia por todo el cuerpo, y se daba pomada en los moratones.

-No es justo, odio mi vida.-le dijo a su reflejo, mientras una lagrima silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla.

Varias calles más allá, una niña de alborotado pelo castaño, menudita y callada, se encontraba en un sofá intentando leer un libro.

-Cielo, deja el libro, eres muy pequeña todavía no sabes leer solo tienes cuatro años.

-Pero mama, ya he aprendido unas cuantas letras, y si no tengo un libro no puedo aprender a leer.

-Sal a la calle un rato.-dijo la señora ignorando lo dicho por su hija.-Hace un día muy bueno para que te quedes en casa.

-¡Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí, quiero aprender!

-Hermione eres una niña muy inteligente, pero debes pasar más tiempo con los demás niños.

-No quiero.

-Tienes que hacer amigos.

-No.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger! Tienes que olvidar a Mark. El esta muerto, no va a volver, tienes que hacer amigos, no debes estar sola.

-…-

-Además ese niño no te convenía era demasiado…

-¡NO HABLES ASI DE ÉL! No le conocías, nunca te paraste a conocerle, a pesar de ser mi mejor y único amigo, y todo porque era un chico, y las vecinas decían cosas de él que no eran ciertas, no tienes derecho a hablar mal de él y menos ahora que no esta para defenderse.

-Obtuvo lo que se merecía.

-Eso no es cierto, nadie merece que te atropelle un coche.

-Estas castigada sube a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que yo te lo permita y a partir de ahora empezaras a hacer amigos.

La niña subió corriendo las escaleras y se metió en su cuarto y dando rienda suelta a su llanto dijo:

-No es justo odio mi vida.

Al mismo tiempo un joven niño rubio (4años), se encontraba en el comedor de su casa vestido de etiqueta, con su padre al lado.

-Haber Draco, esto es un ensayo. ¿Cómo te comportarías si la noche de la fiesta llaman a la puerta?

-Me pondría ben la pajarita.

-Se dice bien.-dijo el padre con mala cara.

-Vale…

-Nunca digas vale di de acuerdo.-casi se lo grito.

-De acuerdo, me pondría bien la pajarita, me acercaría a la puerta y la abriría.

-¡No! antes de abrir la puerta tienes que ver si tu traje tiene arrugas y después poner tu sonrisa mas encantadora. ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! Eres un inútil, no sirves para nada, me avergüenzo de que seas mi hijo.

-Pero papa yo solo quiero…

-¡Cállate!

-Solo quero…

-¿HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES, O ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS?-Dijo Lucius Malfoy dándole un tortazo a su pequeño hijo.-Y se dice quiero no quero.-dijo ya mas calmadamente dándose la vuelta y marchándose del salón.-Ah se me olvidaba, vete a tu cuarto. Lo único que tienes de los Malfoy es su ambición, siempre quieres algo.

Draco echo a correr y se metió en su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó en una esquina del cuarto.

-No es justo odio mi vida y solo quería pedirle perdón.

En una casa llena de pelirrojos había tres hablando en una esquina, dos gemelos y otro un poco mas pequeño de 4 años.

-¿Lo has entendido Ron?-pregunto uno de los gemelos.

-Si.-contesto el pequeño.

-Bien pues ve a la cocina y coloca el petardo debajo de la mesa.

El pequeño sonriente lo coloco y un rato después se sentó a la mesa con toda la familia a comer.

-Pásame la ensalada mama.-dijo el más mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

-Ense…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque "algo" exploto debajo de la mesa tirando al suelo un par de platos.

-¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?!-pregunto la señora Weasley cuando se recupero del susto. Fred y George siguiendo el plan que habían echo miraron a Ron y este entendiendo la mirada de sus hermanos levanto la mano tímidamente.-Ronald Weasley ¿Se puede saber por que lo has hecho?

-Porque era divertido.-dijo un poco asustado, pero era lo que tenía que decir o eso le habían dicho sus hermanos, que si lo decía sus padres iban a ponerse muy contentos.

-Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te llame.-dijo Arthur Weasley interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Pero papa no ha si…-la frase no termino de salir de su boca, le habían puesto una trampa pero la lealtad ante todo, a pesar de la ira que corría por sus venas no iba a delatar a sus hermanos. En cambio se levanto de su asiento recogió su plato de comida que estaba prácticamente sin tocar, lo dejo en la encimera y diciendo un leve que aproveche subió hacia su cuarto.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado, se apoyo en ella y se dejo resbalar hasta el suelo y susurro.

-No es justo odio mi vida.

Esa noche los cuatro niños se metieron en la cama temprano, ya que habían estado en su habitación encerrados toda la tarde. Una noche que cambiaria sus vidas y destinos, para bien o para mal mas adelante se vería.


	3. Chapter 3

Wenas a to2 ya he vuelto

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece

Nuevo comienzo, Nuevos amigos, Nueva vida

Voldemort se empezó a preparar, su colgante le había dado a entender que tendría que ir por los niños ya. Había estado vigilándolos durante esos tres años (N/A: no tenia + que hacer todo el mundo piensa que esta muerto, mortífagos incluidos) y había visto con satisfacción que su plan podría llevarse a cabo.

"_Quizás pueda ponerlos de mi lado, entrenarlos y convertirlos en seres oscuros, sin pizca de humanidad, no puede ser muy difícil, dos de ellos están faltos de amor y los otros dos no confían ni en su sombra. No tienen nada."_

Con un ligero plof se apareció en el dormitorio del moreno que yacía placidamente dormido. Se acerco silenciosamente al niño y lo despertó.

Un rato mas tarde hacia el mismo procedimiento con los otros tres niños.

Ya en la mansión Riddle en un salón negro y verde se encontraba Voldemort en su gran butaca viendo a los cuatro niños sentados delante de el en un sofá grande todos muy juntos.

-Iros a dormir que mañana empezamos.

Los cuatro niños se levantaron y dando las buenas noches salieron por la gran puerta de madera.

-La verdad es que ha sido un día agitado.

Flash Back

Se acerco silenciosamente al niño y lo despertó.

-Shh, no grites, no te voy a hacer daño.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Explicarte unas cuantas cosas, pero quiero que me prometas que no me interrumpirás.

-Vale lo prometo.

-Veras hace muchos siglos surgió el mundo, y mucho tiempo después aparecieron las personas, unos eran normales y los otros tenían magia, los sin magia eran los muggles y los con magia los magos.-Lo explicaba todo lo mas fácil posible de entender aunque le estaba costando toda su paciencia-Ahora mucho tiempo después seguimos igual, tu y yo somos magos y si aceptas (ja eso no se lo cree ni el aunque no quiera va) me gustaría (¿A pero a ti te gustan las cosas?) que te vinieses conmigo y yo te enseñaría magia y te explicaría todo.

-¿Y que pasa con mis tíos?

-Bueno les echaría un hechizo para que crean que estas con ellos, cualquier persona que venga creerá haberte visto. Pero tú ni siquiera vivirás aquí. ¿Qué dices aceptas?

-Si.-contesto rápidamente_."Total nada puede ser peor que esto"_penso

Fin del Flash Back

Con los otros tres niños había sido parecido, sola la niña y el pelirrojo habían tenido mas pegas ya que estaban apegados a su familia, pero en cuanto han visto a los otros se han apuntado enseguida.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya a descansar, mañana será un largo día, sobre todo teniendo que cuidar a cuatro niños pequeños.

Esa noche los pequeños durmieron bien cada uno en su habitación, pero a eso de las seis de la mañana despertaron por culpa de un despertador en sus mesilla.

Se levantaron perezosamente, se dieron un baño rápido, y bajaron a desayunar, allí se encontraron al Lord.

-Buenos días.-empezó este.-La decisión que tomasteis anoche es irrevocable, así que va siendo hora que aclaremos todo. Viviréis aquí, nadie lo sabrá, os haréis los mejores magos y para mi desesperación también muggles, estáis aquí porque una profecía nos une a los cinco¿o no os habéis preguntado nunca porque nadie puede ver vuestros colgantes? Esta tarde terminaremos de explicar todo, lo mas probable es que uno por uno y luego si queréis se lo contáis a los demás, además os explicare como será vuestro entrenamiento. Cuando dentro de siete años tengáis once y recibáis vuestras cartas para ir a Hogwarts, tendréis que tener un nivel superior al de los siete cursos que allí se estudian, vuestros colgantes harán que no podáis utilizar mas poder del que un niño de primer año tenga, solo cuando estéis entrenando (fuera de esta casa) y aquí el colgante os permitirá usar todo vuestro poder, haced caso de esto porque aunque os encontréis en peligro no podréis usarlo todo. Cuando llegue la hora de revelar vuestro poder y decir en que bando estáis podréis mostraros tal y como sois.

Ahora tenéis toda la mañana para ver la mansión y sus alrededores y hacer lo que os de la gana. A la hora de la comida os quiero aquí, y a las cuatro en el salón. ¿Lo habéis entendido?-ante el asentimiento de los niños El Lord se levanto y salio de la estancia.

Después de un rato en silencio sin que nadie se atreviera a decir nada…

-Eh… Hola, me llamo Ronald Weasley y tengo estos años.-dijo a los otros tres mostrándoles cuatro dedos de una mano.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy.-.dijo el rubio irguiéndose levemente.

-¿Por qué te pones mas alto al decir tu nombre? Un día te vas a tropezar-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Calate.

-Se dise cállate.

-Y no se dice dise sino dice.

-Bueno pero…

-No discutáis.-Intervino el morocho.-Yo soy Harry Potter.

-¡¿HARRY POTTER?!-dijeron los otros dos niños muy asombrados.

-Si¿Me conocéis?

-Claro.-dijeron al unísono.

-Tú eres el que venciste al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.-dijo Ron como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

-Pues no lo sabía. ¿Y como lo hice?

-Ni idea.-contesto Draco.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a la niña que los observaba sin decir nada.

-Her…Hermione Granger.-contesto esta poniéndose roja y mirando al suelo.

-Encantado.-dijo el morocho y acercándose le dio dos besos.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo ignorando a la castaña que estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-Porque es lo que hacen en las películas con las chicas.

-¿Qué es una película?-pregunto Draco.

-Una serie de imágenes que se proyectan en una pantalla.-contesto la niña en voz baja.

-Ah.-y acercándose al pelirrojo le pregunto en un susurro.- ¿Has entendido algo?

-No.

-Yo tampoco.

Así paso toda la mañana, se conocieron un poco mejor, y vieron la mansión y sus alrededores, la verdad es que era una casa con muchos lujos.

A la hora de comer, se dirigieron al comedor, hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y una vez allí no tuvieron que esperar más que un par de minutos a que Voldemort apareciese.

Después de una tranquila comida, se dirigieron al salón y Voldemort empezó a explicarles todo.

-El entrenamiento será horario normal, a las siete arriba se empieza a entrenar y a las nueve de la noche termina, de nueve a diez tiempo libre y cena y de diez a once deberes, luego podréis dormir o hacer lo que os de la gana. Los sábados serán como día laborable, y solo habrá vacaciones una semana en verano y dos en navidad, si os ponéis enfermos y es grave podréis faltar, aunque no voy a esperar por ninguno de vosotros. Tenemos siete años para aprender los siete cursos de Hogwarts y más por lo que al principio iremos más lentos, por eso hay tan pocas fiestas. Si sois muy buenos y aprendéis todo antes de tiempo mas un plus que yo os diré, tendréis mas vacaciones, si por el contrario vais demasiado lento los domingos entrenareis también y se acabaron las vacaciones de navidad y verano. Cuando allá vacaciones podréis ir a vuestra casa si así lo deseáis pero vuestros familiares no notaran nada diferente, ya que durante el tiempo que estéis aquí hay unas copias vuestras que se comportan igual a vosotros que se están haciendo pasar por vosotros, todo lo que pase en vuestra casa no lo estáis viviendo pero todo lo que vuestro "clon" vea, oiga o haga lo sabréis, no lo pensareis pero si os preguntan o os dicen algo podréis contestar.

-No tolerare ninguna desobediencia por vuestra parte, y ya digo que mis castigos no son blandos. Quiero siempre la verdad por delante, si no me queréis contar algo lo entiendo pero no me gustan las excusas, y menos las mentiras como ya he dicho.

Desde ahora os digo que una profecía cae sobre nosotros cinco¿O de verdad pensabais que hacia esto por gusto?-pregunto irónicamente.-Tengo la obligación de entrenaros y cuidaros hasta los diecisiete años, y así lo haré.

Por cierto que maleducado que soy.-dijo el lord riéndose por lo bajo.-No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort.

Las reacciones fueron muy diversas, Ron empalideció escandalosamente, Draco se puso de rodillas, Harry le miraba sorprendido y Hermione tranquilamente.

-Veo que algunos me habéis reconocido.-dijo recuperándose del sock al ver que solo uno lo miraba con miedo.-Bien ahora vamos a aclarar varios puntos respecto a mi persona y sobre vosotros.

Se pasaron toda la tarde poniéndose al día los unos con los otros. Voldemort sin ningún tipo de reparo les contó quien era y que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, como odiaba a los magos nacidos de muggles y a los muggles en general, como deseaba matarlos y torturarlos, y como disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno, como en ese momento viéndoles las caras a los cuatro.

Contó también que el había sido el que había matado a los Potter y porque (La profecía que aparece en el quinto libro) También la profecía que hizo Lily Potter, y todo lo referente a los tres años que había echo creer a todo el mundo que estaba muerto.

Después los cuatro chicos contaron sus vidas amablemente y con todo lujo de detalles (ja bajo la maldición imperius por supuesto, ya que ninguno quería hablar y menos Harry que se había lanzado contra Voldemort en cuanto supo que el fue el responsable de la muerte de sus padres).

Aunque todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos al enterarse de la ascendencia muggle de la niña, que sufrió algún que otro desprecio de parte del Lord y del rubio.

Después de aclarar todo se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente empezaron el entrenamiento.

Esos siete años pasaron muy rápidamente, los chicos se hicieron muy amigos, Hermione se convirtió en la mimadilla de la casa, al ser la única niña todos la trataban con mucha mas delicadeza (N/A: Con esto no quiero decir que su vida ahí fue fácil ni mucho menos, solo que, por ejemplo han hecho una gamberrada y como castigo el Lord los sometía a todos a una tanda de crucios, pues Herms como la acabaron llamando todos recibía un par de ellos menos, por según el Lord ser chica)

Harry se convirtió en su confidente, ya que al principio el Lord y Draco la trataban un poco mal por ser sangre sucia, y Ron había echo muy buenas migas con Draco así que…

Al final todo acabo en nada. El Lord quedo muy sorprendido porque avanzaban con muchísima rapidez, el primer año fueron mas lento porque no sabían leer ni escribir, y cuando lo hicieron al ser tan pequeños a penas entendían nada. El segundo año ya cogieron el turbo y empezaron a avanzar a gran velocidad, tan así que a los seis años ya habían aprendido todo lo que el Lord había planeado para siete, y empezaron con cosas mas complicadas.

De vez en cuando volvían con sus familias pero casi nunca, porque aunque las echaban de menos (ni Harry ni Draco lo hacían) les gustaba mas su nuevo hogar.

Durante esos años el Lord tuvo varios problemas y desilusiones, estas ultimas porque a pesar de todo los niños eran puros, no conseguía que la oscuridad les consumiera y siguieran sus pasos. Problemas porque muy a su pesar les cogió cariño aunque nunca se lo demostraba y porque eran cuatro gamberros de aquí te espero. Al principio se comportaron bastante, pero poco tiempo después ni los cruciatus les hacían retroceder.

Así continuaron, hasta tres meses antes del 1 de septiembre del año en que entraban a Hogwarts.

-Bien es hora de que planeemos que va a pasar a partir de ahora.-dijo el Lord.

-¿Que va a pasar de que?-pregunto Ron comiendo una gran cucharada de helado.

-Vais a entrar al colegio, pero vuestros amuletos van a entrar en acción, y a pesar de que vais a saber todo, no vais a poder destacar ni mucho menos, según lo que os esforcéis conseguiréis que las cosas os salgan mejor, porque aunque sabéis como hacer todo no os saldrá.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, estudiar y todo ira bien. Segundo punto, cuando lleguéis a Hogwarts os seleccionaran en diferentes casas, y estoy prácticamente seguro de que os colocaran a cada uno en una diferente. Suponiendo que fuera así, lo mas probable es que tu Harry fueras a Gryffindor-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco-Tu Ron a Hupplepaf, Herms a Ravenclaw y Draco a Slytherin. Draco tu deberás llevarte muy mal llegado el caso de que esto fuera así con Harry y con Herms, con Harry por haber derrotado a tu señor y con Herms por ser hija de muggles.

Ron tu por el contrario eliges, pero te podrías comportar bien con los tres.

De todas formas no os preocupéis, porque lo que queda de tiempo antes de vuestra partida probaremos todas las combinaciones posibles, y como os tendréis que tratar.

Tercer punto, mientras vosotros estáis en el colegio, yo estaré investigando sobre la profecía de tu madre Harry, no hemos averiguado nada en todo este tiempo. En las fiestas en las que salgáis del colegio, vendréis aquí, y seguiremos aumentando el entrenamiento, aunque vosotros allí no lo vais a dejar de lado, ya solucionaremos como hacemos para que salgáis del colegio y podáis utilizar vuestro poder.

-¿Tenéis alguna duda?

-¿Cuando podremos mostrarnos tal y como somos?-pregunto Ron.

-No lo se, ya sabes que eso el tiempo lo dirá. Cuando no quede mas remedio, sea de vida o muerte y os tengáis que revelar, vuestro medallón revelara vuestro poder también, pero hasta entonces nada.

Los tres meses pasaron bastante rápido, en los que los chicos no pararon, pero así una semana antes del uno de septiembre se separaron y se fueron cada uno a su casa para prepararse, sabiendo que no podrían tratarse con normalidad mas que cuando estuvieran solos y en sitio seguro.

Para sorpresa del Lord que podía hablar con los chicos mediante el medallón, Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron en Gryffindor y Draco en Slytherin. Ese año paso tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe, ya que el otro señor oscuro quiso apoderarse de la piedra filosofal e inculpar a Voldemort de ello. Los chicos fueron a impedirlo, con Draco cubriéndoles las espaldas, ya que no podía ir con ellos, pero sin poder usar sus poderes casi ni la cuentan, y gracias a Draco que pudo avisar al Lord a tiempo y este darles a los tres chicos algo de energía, fue que Dumbledore no los encontró muertos cuando llego.

El segundo año fue peor, porque sabían donde estaba la cámara pero no sabían quien la estaba abriendo, ya que Voldemort hizo el diario, pero después lo dejo tirado y no sabia quien lo había cogido y dado a algún alumno.

Tercero fue bien, aunque los chicos sabían desde un principio que Sirius era inocente pero no podían hacer nada, y cuando se les escapo Peter para reunirse con su señor casi no tuvieron tiempo de crear un espectro para poder engañar a colagusano. El verano de tercero a cuarto fue movido ya que Peter se estaba acercando demasiado, así que decidieron hacer que Voldemort regresara, a lo largo del cuarto curso, pero lo que los chicos no sabían era que Cedric quería ser mortífago e hizo creer a todo el mundo de su muerte. Harry y Voldemort se batieron, pero tenían todo planeado, hasta la huida, aunque tuvieron que improvisar para crear un cuerpo que llevar y un obliviate para que los mortífagos no sospecharan que sabía que Cedric estaba vivo.

Quinto fue el año mas difícil y raro, a pesar de que el ministerio no creyó que Voldemort había vuelto este tenia que actuar, pero mandaba a Harry visiones de lo que hacia, para que este pudiese avisar a la orden para salvar a los mas cercanos como el señor Weasley, el decía que era por igualar las condiciones. Pero en cuanto a lo de la profecía, el otro señor oscuro sospechaba algo y consiguió modificar el sueño que le mandaba Voldemort mostrándole que había encontrado una de las dos profecías, por una en donde los mortífagos torturaban a Sirius.

La muerte de su padrino y mas tarde la revelación de la profecía, hicieron que Harry tuviera una pequeña sospecha de quien era el otro señor oscuro.

Por eso ese verano fue muy movidito, apenas tres horas después de dejar el expreso de Hogwarts y de haber llegado a casa de los Dursley, Harry se apareció con sus cosas imprescindibles en la mansión, que estaba vacía, ya que os chicos no habían llegado aun y Voldemort estaba en una reunión con sus mortífagos (N/A: Ahora que todo el mundo conoce su regreso deja de mandar visiones a Harry)

El chico sin más demora se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre el velo, no estaba dispuesto a dar por hecho que su padrino estaba muerto, a la hora de la cena, se dirigió al comedor y después a la cama pero muy entrada la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, se ducho, se vistió y se fue al comedor donde esperaba encontrar a los demás, que como todos los años habían llegado durante la noche. Nada mas entrar una cabellera castaña se le echo encima derribándolos a ambos y quedando en el suelo tumbaos uno encima del otro.

-Mione me estas aplastando.-dijo con voz ahogada.

-Oh Harry ¿Te encuentras bien? No sabes lo preocupada que me tenias en el colegio.-dijo ignorando el comentario dicho por el joven.-Con eso de disimular y todo eso…

-Herms.-Llamo Draco-¿No seria mejor que te levantases de encima de Harry?

-Jo es que se esta agustito.-dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del chico que la abrazo automáticamente.-Además tener que disimular todo el año que es mi amigo en vez de mi novio, es una tortura y para que nadie sospeche tener que dejar que se bese con la Chang no es que me haga mucha gracia la verdad.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.-dijo Ron picándola.-Cuando estábamos los cuatro solos no os despegabais, y cada vez que podías le lanzabas una mirada asesina a Cho, por no decir la de veces que le lanzaste maldiciones en el ED.

-Pero eso no lo podía evitar.-dijo con carita de niña buena.

-Será mejor que os levantéis, desayunemos y veamos que vamos a hacer.-dijo Draco.

Con desgana, Hermione y Harry se levantaron y se sentaron todos a desayunar.

-Harry ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Sirius?-pregunto Ron llevándose una colleja de Hermione.-Augh ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Eres un bocazas Ronald Weasley!-dijo la castaña.

-No Mione esta bien, no te preocupes.-dijo el morocho sonriendo a su novia y dando le un suave beso en la boca, ya que se encontraba a su lado.-La verdad es que no me voy a dar por vencido, voy a preguntarle a Tom (Voldemort) todo lo que sabe acerca del velo y voy a buscar la información para intentar sacarle del velo, si al final veo que no se puede será cuando me tendréis que preguntar como llevo lo de Sirius. Pero que quede clara una cosa, hasta que no encuentre pruebas que digan lo contrario Sirius esta vivo.

**Nota de autora:**

** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!**

**P.D. Mandadme reviews plis que no cuesta nada. (Se admiten consejos, sugerencias, criticas…)**


End file.
